Tis the Tinsel
by pooky1403
Summary: Just because the gang has made it to the surface doesn't mean their worries are over, Christmas break only means holiday themed shenanigans await them. You could almost say it will be positively... San-sational! :D Yey! Any one?.. *Cricket chirp*.. oh well lolol, Merry Christmas ;D *Might be a few darker moments but over all pretty light hearted*
1. Christmas Break

_Day One~ Christmas Break Begins_

 _~I go into more detail in the Author's note at the bottom, but as a disclaimer... . PLEASE do not expect this to be canon correct.. or 100% grammatically correct, like there is a lot I kinda.. forgot.. missed when watching the gameplay. This is just truly an amazing game and for fun for the holidays lol, Enjoy... if you dare ;- P_

The clouds overhead hung with a familiar coziness, the edges glimmering with silvery promise of rains for that evening. School at finally been called off for Christmas break and it's students were bursting through the doors, excitement filling their lungs with energy. The promise of adventures, hot chocolate with marshmallows, and of course, snow for the hearts desire. The school was quickly emptied and school buses filled to the brim with stuffed book bags and happy children. They were all ready to jump from the bus as soon as it pulled to a halt at their stop.

The school was long in the distance except for those few teachers finishing up some last minute grading and assignments. Quiet footsteps filled the hallways but slowly and surely even the school would finally have its doors closed from the mass majority of people till after the new year. The sun outside was just visible every once in a while to a certain child, staring intently at the surrounding clouds and their movements. They had a rather interesting halo effect to them when the sun hit them just right, a brightening hopeful feeling filling the ai- "Frisk?" A voice called out.

The child lifted their head in response to the voice so as the show they had heard. The child's arms had been crossed lazily against the windowsill, their face pressed against the window, cheeks leaving small marks when they turned towards the voice.

"You shouldn't be staring at the sun so long, it's not good for your eyes" The voice responded ,a sigh escaping her lungs as she wrote a number on the paper before finishing up with a unique smiley and turning the paper over to reveal another full page of writing.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to worry you" Little frisk replied, averting there gaze to the buildings in the distance, columns of smoke billowing from a few closer by. A small grin appeared on the child's face, one of the smaller buildings down a waze billowed smaller puffs a smoke. This place a familiar friend who sold the nice cream Frisk was promised to get after school that day. Patience was only natural for them, so waiting out the storm of grading papers was fine.

"No no, it's fine.. just be careful please. I know you haven't been able to unglue those eyes from the window ever since we got back to the surface, it's just little timmy set back a lot of work I'd almost caught up on.. it shouldn't be too much longer" She replied almost sadly, "I updated your ride on the news. I don't think I'll be able to attend for nicecream tonight" She quipped.

Frisk turned around instantly, a frown appearing across there face. "Toriellllllll, you promised" Frisk tampered a little in there seat, the chair legs squealing quietly in protest of the sudden movement.

"I'll make it up to you I promise.. but I've got a few more assignments to finish up, I'd like a Christmas vacation too" She winked softly at little Frisk, hoping their spirits would pick back up at the mention of Christmas.

It had worked too, for the most part. She could still identify some sorrow hidden amongst the twinkle in Frisks eyes. The mention of the big holiday of the year was a big deal though.

"Christmas.." Frisk replied quietly, if only to themselves for the most part, there arms brought up to their sides as they started imagining all the snowball fights they wanted to have.

"That's the Frisk I like to see" She replied again, feeling better to tackle her papers now.

Frisks eyes averted back to outside, noticing something different in the air this time. Small crystals accumulated outside, swinging through the air like feathers being blown about. Each a different and unique shape.

"M-Mom! Look, Snow" Frisk mused happily. Snow had fallen a dozen times if not more since they had been back to the surface, but it made it so much better that Christmas break had started. A smile was plastered to Frisks face that just couldn't go away. They touched their hand to the window.

The cold was breathtaking, coursing through Frisk like an iced needle, and they brought their hand back to their chest immediately, regretting that choice. "…" No yelps or cries of pain came out though.

Frisk decided they'd had enough window time and hopped down from the chair, scooting at back a bit more, causeing it to push up against the desk just behind them.

Frisk walked up to Toriels desk, a pen resting under her chin. She was concentrating on the paper in front of her, making marks every now and again before including her signature smiley and moving the next one. She figured she'd get the grading down before going on to the other left over tasks. She'd had to push off a bit cause of the student incident earlier that day. Frisk didn't seem to mind though, they eventually found themselves at the board, chalk in hand and thinking of what doodles awaited to be drawn. Frisk started out with simple trees and other scenery. Soon, the bottom half of the board was covered with animals, skeletons, and stick figures. A large tree covered in lights in the middle of the whole thing.

Frisk lifted their head, the chalk stopped mid drawing, and there eyes averted to the door immediately.

"Everything okay Frisk?" Toriel asked. "I was actually getting used to the rythem of the chalk sound" She giggled, looking up the watch where Frisk was looking.

"I thought I heard-" Frisk stopped. They made their way to the door quickly, wanting to stay quiet and move fast, whatever the threat was.

"Frisk, wait" Toriel didn't like the atmosphere hanging in the air, and she stood from her chair, to go after Frisk.

Before she could take her first step from the desk, the door was opened with Frisk standing in the way.

"FRISK" Toriel shrieked as Frisk disappeared from oblivion, a bit of smoke wafting through the air where Frisk had just been.

 _Uhm.. so yeah.. I'm really rusty at this, I went back through and had to correct like a hundred run on sentences and... man where to start._

 _It's been awhile since I've been on this site.. well since i've written or even THOUGHT of writing anything. It's just this game... watching the game play has just.. oh my gosh I just love it so much. It's December too, which doesn't help... like at all. I started thinking about another FF for this fandom that I may or may not continue it after this. If I finish this.. ^-^''' So far I've got two days worth done so we'll seeeeeeee_

 _OH! I can not stress enough, PLEEAASSEEE do NOT expect this to be canon. I mean I am GOING for that, but there is just a lot of things I missed when I watched the play through, a lot... so there is probably a lot that will not be canon I can tell you that right now. LIKE SERIOUSLY, if you have ANY standards for your fan fiction this will not meet them, this is just for fun for me, I have some free time for the time being, and I truly truly enjoy this game so I thought ... why not? Lol 3 3_

 _Uhm.. that's it? I think?_


	2. Nice Cream Day

_Day Two- Nice Cream Day_

 _Wait what? You're still here... you must have lost your way lololol. ALSO, fun little twist that I'll go into more detail at the bottom, I don't normally put author's notes at the beginning, this will probably be my last one._

Toriel's expression was complete with a look of blank horror. "….." She couldn't bring herself to say anything, tears filling her eyes. _Who, what, why, who_ _would have_ -

"Gotch-a" A voice interrupted her thoughts, her quivering expression changing to complete surprise. "Wha- what?"

Sans appeared around the partially closed door-way with his brother. The taller skeleton looking rather ashamed about the prank, close behind. "Good afternoon Queen Toriel" It was a name that she no longer needed to be referred to on the surface but one Papyrus still called her.

"…" Her expression changed suddenly to irritation. "Sans…" she remarked, her tone cold, her eyes sending daggers at Sans.

"The kids fiiine, he's frisk after all" Sans retorted, though he softened a bit when he saw her response. "Sorry.." He backtracked, "Should have thought that one through a little more, I figured you'd have noticed the blue smoke and know that it was only me- blue smoke? Yes Sans I'm aware that your brothers attacks are orange, I know he wouldn't have pulled something like" She retorted, an obvious jab as Sans.

"Oh come on…"

"No arguing with the queen, she just admitted.. Just admit you've been bested" Papyrus puffed his chest out.

And just like that, a small cloud appeared above Sans, and the kid materialized from thin air, landing in his arms.

"See? He actually looks better this time" Sans smirked and Frisk elbowed him softly. Sans lowered him to the ground and Frisk ran to Toriel to give her a big hug.

"I'm okay, I promise" Frisk smirked up at Toriel with big smiling eyes before turning back to Sans and Papyrus as if he'd just remembered something. Shooting his hand in the air, and announcing to the world, "Nice cream tiiime" He piped, causing the bunch to smirk.

Toriel was the first to speak, interrupting Sans as he opened his mouth about to say something, "Now I've told you sweet Frisk, Toriel has some last minute work to attend to" Her expression turning to the two skeletons standing by the door way, lingering a minute longer on Sans than he liked, almost as a warning. "But I'm sure these two are… dying to go" She smirked.

Sans smiled back, elbowing Papyrus to admit that was pretty good.

"Lets go" Papyrus replied, refusing to acknowledge Toriels pun as he turned towards the door.

"It's only a joke Papyrus I promise" Toriel giggled.

"Sorry, I can only hear the sound of my favorite frozen treat being mixed with glorious syrups at the nice cream diner" Papyrus retorted, though a smile was evident in his expression. Papyrus was ecstatic, a whole Christmas break with little Frisk, the two skeletons hadn't had much time with the kid once they got to the surface. School had begun right away, trying to catch Frisk up. It had been rather stressful for Frisk, so Toriel was more than happy to find out that they wanted to have him for Christmas break.

Sans smiled sheepishly, and held an arm out for Frisk as he turned toward the door.

Frisk regained a beaming smile as he ran to Sans to grab his over sized jacket sleeve, the familiar security returning back like when he'd hidden behind Sans a multitude of times in the underground.

He turned to Toriel and waved. "I'll pick something up for you and keep it at their place okay?" Frisk replied. "Well.. unless you finish in time to meet us there"

"Thank you my child, I doubt it, but I'll keep in touch by phone, okay, in case anything changes" She replied, walking them both to the door. "Keep an eye on him Sans, he's been very.. trouble-sans" She retorted.

Sans found himself chuckling this time. "I guess.. Alphyss have to keep an eye on him" He remarked back.

Toriel found herself chuckling some more, but Sans could tell it was a little off. "Well... we'll let you get back to work" Sans finished.

Frisk only nodded in agreement, still clinging to Sans jacket sleeve, following in step as the shorter skeleton turned back around to catch up with Papyrus who was still walking.

Toriel waived them off after giving Frisk a kiss on the forehead and closed the door behind her.

"You ready for some nice cream kid? You look a little different today" Sans replied looking down at Frisk with concern in his eyes as they headed towards the exit.

The kid looked up at him. "You mean.. _besides_ you making me reset at the door?" He replied, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth in spite of himself.

"Oh yeah" Sans replied sheepishly, scratching at his chin, "Sorry about that.. I was just glad to see you!" Sans paused as it sunk in, "You're probably thinking that's a weird response to missing someone, like almost murder but not quite cause you know. Your not a normal kid so.. I think I get a pass" He chuckled. "But no, not that. Something else seems different" He replied, holding his hand in the air, and allowing a few snowflakes to accumulate in his palm before lowering them for Frisk to see.

"That one is the best by far," Frisk noted pointing at one of the snowflakes that had near perfect symmetry and color. He sighed, "Probably picked all the right decisions in it's journey the first time" Frisk spoke quietly. He was always open about the time line business, around Sans. He knew the others knew about it too, but Sans understood it the most. Frisk had always kind of felt that way, even after coming to the surface.

Sans paused, "Did you really just compare your entire _life_.. to a snowflake that happened to fall into my hand? Boyy, what did school do to you?" Sans replied chuckled and giving Frisk's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Am I wrong? Look at me, and how long it took for me to get us to the surface.." His phrasing was specially placed, he felt like sometimes he'd made different choices one of the many times he'd reset, but the one time it almost slipped out completely, he could tell it brought up bad thoughts with Sans too.

"But you made all the right choices too, we're all out from the underground are we not?" Though Sans had to admit, it took a lot for him to move to the surface. He liked how quiet and peaceful things had finally gotten around their little town. But of course, Grillbys moved to surface, a long iwht all there friends and family. Frisk too. And a certain, now teacher.

Frisk perked up when Sans phone went off, indicating a text.

Sans took out his phone and a slight blush of blue color spread over his face, unlocking the phone to reply before returning it to his jacket pocket.

Frisk sighed, "It wasn't Toriel…" he spoke, mostly to himself.

"Sorry kiddo.." Sans replied sympathetically.

"When are you going to stop dating her. And.. and then give some flowers to Toriel like how it's supposed to go. That proper choices stuff" Frisk quipped.

Sans sighed, a chuckle slipping out, "Life doesn't work like that, besides only you were the only one that could reset stuff" He paused, "You know that" Sans explained. Frisk was fairly young, but he was smart for his age, and that's what got him about school and how Frisk was struggling to catch up. He kept quiet, he didn't want to stress the kid out more than he already was.

Frisk wasn't done, "You're going to activate some monster cause you chose the wrong path" He smirked, letting go of Sans jacket to take the next few steps like a zombie, making a weird half gurgling half growling noise for a few moments.

"You are something _else_ " Sans busted out laughing, wiping a few tears from his eyes. He rubbed his arm over the kids head, messing up his hair as much as he could. Frisk backed out of his reach, smiling from ear to ear.

Frisk was about to jump at Sans when his phone went off, _yet_ again. Frisk didn't know what it was about this girl that he had an issue with. He hadn't met her before, only knew what Sans would tell him about her, which wasn't much.

"The great Papyrus can not leave you guys alone for two seconds, it's this way" Papyrus back tracked enough and ran into them, correcting there path as they weren't going to right way.

"n-ICE of you to join us" Sans chuckled.

"Sans!" Papyrus scoffed. Sans stuck his tongue out jokingly at Papyrus, as the taller skeleton jumped ahead to open the door for the three of them, the smell of the nice cream diner filling them with a familiar warmth.

"….." Frisk only watched as Sans popped his phone out once more to reply to her.

 _Did you notice? Probably did... "That your puns are worse than the ones in the game!" I KNOW RIGHT-Wait.. wait what? No! ... That I made Frisk a male! oh snap that's right.. I don't know if I see him as being male or female,, so in the next couple chapters... expect the gender to change.. I'm going to write like one or two chapters as Frisk being male and female to see which one I'd rather him be... OR I could just keep him as male since I've already started that.. I don't really know, like I said this is for fun and I have no real general direction for this fanfiction. I honestly haven't expected half of what has already happened.. to happen lol. So that says a lot right there... or I could have just made it confusing._

 _Feel free to message me or leave a comment with questions or comments, whatever, it's all good lol. JUST KNOW.. like I said in the first chapter.. not canon correct.. or 100 pertcento on the grammatico.. o3o;;_

 _Pooky~_


	3. Like Old Times

Day 3 Like Old Times

"Gooooood afternoon " A jovial voice shot through the air. He released a deep breath as he fiddled with the juke box over the counter. "I'll be over in just a-OH HEY!" He exclaimed when he noted who it was. He slapped the juke box and sprinted to the small wooden doors separating the kitchen area from his patrons. Behind the counter is an array of snow cone and nice cream flavors, the colors sparkling against the afternoon sun as the three looked over the menu on the wall. They all three sat down greeting Chester with their normal hellos.

"Hey, Frisk you have to try this new flavor I just came up with... _outer-space oreo_ " He quipped happily. He started getting the flavors ready as he already knew Frisk would say okay and began opening the different containers of toppings for his concoction.

Frisk held a thumbs up in response, excitement spilling over at the mention of oreo. Not that he was picky, but outer space flavors sounded awesome.

"You two going with the usual?" Chester finished his set up, letting it sit for a few minutes.

He reached behind the counter, and produced three different scarves. Handing one to Sans and two to Frisk.

The three looked at him in confusion. "Oh sorry, I should explain" He chuckled, "I got these from some crazy thing called "Black Friday" when I was shopping for some supplies for the shop and they were at a pretty good deal I thought, so I've been giving them out today since Christmas break let out for the kiddoes. Oh and the other one is for Toriel cause I know she'd hate if I hadn't gotten one for her too. And of course, Sans you've already got a spectacular neck piece so nothing I bought could suffice"

"… The great.. Papyrus agrees" Once he realized he was in fact wearing his signature red scarf.

"See… I pay attention" The bunny teased as he handed the skeletons two menus.

"I'm going to the back to get some more frozen items for Frisk's dish, there's a few more suggestions in the menus since I can tell you two want something different" He replied before scampering to the back.

"… He seems.. a lot... more jovial than normal.. right?" Sans noted when he'd disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah… I noticed that too" Frisk agreed.

"I think you two are just jealous you don't have a red scarf like mine"

Sans felt his gut lurch at this thought. His mind spinning for a moment. "Uh…-"

"He is.. very jealous.. I am too" Frisk interrupted, placing a comforting hand on Sans shoulder. Sans had told Frisk a while back about a dream he'd had… about Frisk… making different choices in the underground. Bad choices… and the red scarf _had_ been around Sans neck for a very dark reason, because of Frisk. San's expression went blank, his left eye socket glowing a fiery blue color.

"It's …. RED-icul" Frisk busted out, interrupting Sans and his blue eye disappeared, sweat appearing on his face, but a smile came soon after as his thoughts came back to him. This was why he hadn't mentioned anything earlier when he was talking about the snowflake. Anything he did talk about, about the timeline, was to Sans. Though, they'd usually avoided those darker areas of discussion.

"You've already spent too much time with Sans" Papyrus chuckled out, "The great papyrus has though, noticed.. about the extra spirit in Chester" He finished.

The three were interrupted when the bunny burst back through with a few more plastic bins sealed shut, closing the back room door with his foot.

"I .. will have the nice cream Sunday" Papyrus finished, closing his menu and sliding it toward the other two.

"Eh.. I'll have some sherbert" Sans shrugged.

Chester nodded in agreement at their choices as he collected their menus. Right after, he began working on the two dishes.

"Been busy?" Sans asked noting the nearly empty diner aside from a customer in the back corner. They were hooked over a late Sunday Newspaper and cup of coffee though it seemed late for coffee.

Chester sighed a bit louder than he meant, "Eh, not.. too bad. It's been slower than I expected since school _did_ let out for the holidays." He replied.

"Hey, it's your first Christmas on the surface, word will get around and you'll have customers left and right soon" Sans replied. Grillby's still hadn't taken his business to the surface, and it was really slow for the time being. Who knew how many establishments there were that were just like his up here so Sans kind of understood why he hadn't moved.

"Exactly, the humans just don't know what their missing!" Papyrus joined in, his fist lingering in the air to show he meant business.

"Well… "Not knowing yet" doesn't pay the rent" Chester chuckled, his face replaced with a soft smile. "It's okay… I'll make it one way or another, my business almost turned upside on the underground too" He shrugged looking over at Frisk a moment, "Almost of course." After that, the four chimed together of their opinions of how things had changed since they had come to the surface.

The phone remained silent in Sans jacket pocket which made Frisk feel this strange relief. Sans was a grown man, his choices were his to make, no timeline business. Frisk needed to be like Papyrus and just let it go. His face turned to look at Papyrus out of the corner of his eye, he wondered if his brother even knew about her. Sans hadn't told Frisk about her, he just figured it out and since then, bugged him enough to get a few facts about her. He was good at that kind of thing sometimes, knowing when something was different about a person. Good or bad. He had hated how Toriel felt lately. She never showed, or admitted it but he could just tell something was different. He knew school was rather stressful but he had this funny feeling it wasn't just that.

The three were on a roll at the moment, about how people were adjusting to the monsters walking around, and a few _pieces of candy_ they'd noted on the surface, though Papyrus quieted a bit at this. "Hey bone heads… we have a lady in our presence" Frisk interrupted loudly, smirking when the three lit up with blush hues across their faces.

The lady in the corner with the newspaper almost spit her coffee as she chuckled at the childs response. "Don't mind me" She replied softly, before returning to her paper.

"Oh we weren't that bad" Sans rolled his eyes at Frisk. "Sorry, he can be a handful" Sans replied to the girl, rubbing Frisks head to mess his hair up again. Frisk stuck his tongue out.

"So you guys heard right? About Undyne?" Chester spoke up, his eyes growing a little more serious.

"What... Is everything okay?" Papyrus asked. He'd spoken with her just a few days ago, and everything was more than fine over there. Alphyss and Undyne were getting along smashlingly so he wasn't sure what could be wrong.

"Well..."

 _I HAVE to take a moment to say. PAPYRUS Y U SO HARD TO WRITE! Seriously, he is insanely difficult to write for me, I'm going to trying to get in the groove of his character the next couple chapters when they get home cause oh my gosh right now I am leaving him in the dark when it comes to dialogue. It's kind of why I went with Undyne direction instead of Grillbys which was my original plan. I just feel like I'm leaving him out so much xD I'm sorry Papyrus fans I'm trying._

 _LOL! Going back around to edit, somehow I ended up making the whole first paragraph in present tense, like what, how did I do that haha._

 _Don't ask where the name Chester came from, I just wanted SOMETHING because like, I looked him up to see if he had a name and I couldn't find anything so I just made up something. I know that doesn't even fit lol... ANYWYSSSS_

 _Pooky~_


End file.
